


Two Sides of the Coin

by efoist



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, Grief/Mourning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: ．The Snowmen之前以及過程的小片段．微11th/TARDIS，帕拉圖式愛情
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 2





	Two Sides of the Coin

  
他們說當旅行久了，TARDIS就會和Timelord分享靈魂。感受他所感覺的喜悦，承受他所承擔的悲痛，負載她所歷經的時間，允許她所選擇的出口。

她們的親密默契在漫長無言滋長。他甚至没有留意她偷偷摸摸的舉動，哪天暖橙色的燈轉黯、忽亮忽暗、最後熄滅。樓梯和大門的位置無聲無息挪移了。俏皮脱軌的機關幾時換成整齊平凡的按鈕。然後有一天他回到雲上，拿出鑰匙打開門抬起頭，她就像明明翻轉了家卻若無其事佇立在他面前，或許摻在牆壁縫裡暗自期盼他會說些什麼，咧嘴或皺眉也好。他僅僅在控制台上輕輕撫慰體貼愛他的老女孩，而她明白地調暗周遭的燈，留下自己心臟那片陪伴他的奥藍靜光。

她喚他笨蛋，他想說不定她是對的。TARDIS總是知道一切。

× ×

Pond。電話說。她說。TARDIS說。

放下話筒，聲音在他身邊圍環旋轉，女聲複喃著那個字猶如森林被風一路吹拂的千百樹葉，最後搖響封密沉睡的男聲，他(曾經)如此愉快雀躍地說，Come along…

Pond，她選了這個字。這個世界有著上萬的字語，那個女孩偏偏選擇這個。

唯一而正確的字。

哽咽灼熱得難以承受，聲線上升薰成眼裡淚光，但他禁不住微笑。Pond，他懷念這個字在舌尖的抖動，思念這個字存在時的世界。他許久没有——  
聽見TARDIS躍躍欲動的生命力。

妳知道這會發生的嗎，親愛的？妳在等待她嗎？他溺愛低喃。她當然知道。TARDIS跨越了所有時間時空，這是她選擇降落且拒絕離開的原因。她披著灰塵和他留在孤寂雲間，等待一位女孩攀上看不見的旋轉樓梯，藉著女孩吐出了她倆都心愛而不敢相訴的那個字。她為他的苦痛選了出口。

謝謝妳，親愛的。他滿懷溫柔想道，珍而重之地摺好眼鏡，往衣帽間走去。他聽見背後燈光甦醒的喧鬧聲響。  



End file.
